


Feelin' Myself

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Edging/Orgasm Denial, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, slight kaibaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: Baekhyun has a box of toys. Jongin has an afternoon to himself.





	

  
  
It all started with Baekhyun and one too many bottles of soju. 

Jongin doesn't drink often, but when he does, he drinks _a lot_. Which is undoubtedly how he managed to find himself in a conversation with Baekhyun about masturbation - or as Baekhyun likes to so eloquently put it - _hoisting your own petard._

They're all healthy men in their twenties, so of course they've talked about these things before, but not like _this_. 

It’s a night off during one of their longer breaks - they've just finished a round of promotions and are mostly free of schedules for the next two weeks. Sehun had suggested that they all go out for barbecue. Despite being the one who suggested the outing, Sehun had ducked out early, dragging an inebriated Junmyeon with him. Kyungsoo had followed the pair muttering something about keeping them out of trouble. 

Jongin and Baekhyun are tucked in a dark corner of the booth - Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Minseok on the opposite end of the table, thoroughly engaged in conversation. Chanyeol is talking animatedly, his hands waving erratically and Jongin chuckles to himself as Minseok narrowly escapes being thwacked in the face by quickly ducking out of the way. 

"I almost didn't come tonight," Baekhyun says from beside Jongin. He's pressed closely to Jongin's side despite ample room on the other side of him. Jongin doesn't mind. They're all used to how clingy Baekhyun becomes when he's drunk and, although Jongin would never admit it to anyone, he too craves the physical affection of his friends when he's had a few too many. (Judging by the 11 empty soju bottles on the table in front of him and Baekhyun, he's definitely had a few too many.) 

Jongin presses his cheek to the top of Baekhyun's head where it rests on his shoulder. "Oh?" 

Baekhyun lets out a soft hum. "I haven't had a night to myself in a while." There's something about the way Baekhyun says the words _night to myself_ that piques Jongin's curiosity. 

"And what do you usually do with these nights to yourself?" 

Baekhyun lifts his head, looking up at Jongin and squinting at him. "How drunk are you?" 

Jongin lets out a soft laugh. "That depends," he pokes Baekhyun's round little nose, "are you currently moving?" Baekhyun shakes his head. "Then I guess I'm pretty drunk." 

That seems enough to satisfy Baekhyun. He leans against Jongin's side again. "I have this box." 

"Mmhmm." 

"Full of toys." 

Something in the way Baekhyun says it has Jongin pretty sure he's not referring to action figures or figurines. "Toys?" 

"Toys. _Adult_ toys." 

"Oh." 

"You're taking this better than I thought you would, but that's probably just because you're drunk. When I told Junmyeon about the box he turned so red I thought his head was going to pop. He wouldn't look at me straight for a week." 

"It's not really a big deal. We all get off. Let's not pretend we haven't all heard Chanyeol's caveman grunts when he gets himself off in the shower." Baekhyun barks a laugh at that. 

"True," he says. "But I'm pretty sure I'm the only one with a box of toys." 

There's a beat of comfortable silence before Jongin's curiosity and the copious amounts of soju get the better of him. "So is it, like, ass stuff?" 

Baekhyun snorts, picking up Jongin's hand and playing with his fingers. "Among other things." 

"Hmm." Maybe if Jongin weren't so sloshed out of his mind, he'd have more to say on the subject, but he _is_ sloshed, and so he doesn't elaborate. 

"You are really not fazed by this at all. That's pretty awesome." He presses his palm to Jongin's and links their fingers. Jongin decides that it's nice to hold Baekhyun's hand. 

"Ass stuff is nice I guess." 

Baekhyun snorts again. "It is nice. It makes me come a lot." 

This time it's Jongin's turn to snort, and it morphs into a giggle when Minseok shoots them a wary glance and asks them if they're being inappropriate. They both nod, and Minseok gives them an affectionate shake of his head before going back to his conversation. 

"I've never used any toys before," Jongin says. "It sounds a lot more fun than just your hand." 

"God, it really is." Baekhyun lifts his head and looks at Jongin. "Do you want to try them?" 

"Your sex toys?" Jongin blinks at him. 

"Yeah, why not? I swear they're the most fun you'll ever have by yourself." 

"Sure, why not." 



Two weeks laters sees Jongin, freshly showered, sitting cross-legged on his bed with Baekhyun's _secret box_ in front of him. It's far larger than he'd expected. He's almost too scared to open it - afraid of learning maybe _a bit too much_ about Baekhyun - but curiosity takes over and he lifts the lid. The first thing that catches his eye is a bright purple, very large dildo, complete with realistic veins, and Jongin quickly closes the box and pushes it away from him. He doesn't know what he was expecting, but he's caught of guard. He can't help his mind from wandering to the fact that that exact dildo has been up Baekhyun's ass and he's both traumatized and intrigued. 

He pulls the box toward himself again, opening it and removing the dildo and setting it on the bed next to him. He can't imagine he'll be using that - he's never had anything more than a finger or two up his ass - but he keeps it out just in case. He roots through the box, moving aside assorted condoms and lubes and he briefly wonders who Baekhyun uses the condoms with. He ignores the uncomfortable pang in his chest the thought brings. Beneath the condoms he finds what looks like an egg attached to a small box by a wire and he has no idea what it's use is. He picks up the box, pressing one of the small buttons and the egg vibrates in his hand. _Oh_ He sets that aside too. 

He reaches back into the box and his fingers close around a plastic cylinder, which he pulls out and studies. It looks like a flashlight, but when he looks at the top he sees a silicon recreation of female genitalia. Oh, he knows what that is. He's always wondered how realistic they felt. Maybe he'll find out today. 

Toward the bottom of the box - among small vibrators, cock rings, a strand of anal beads, and envelopes filled with magazine clippings of naked men and women - he finds another dildo. This one is a lot smaller and thinner than the first, just a bit smaller than Jongin's own dick and he thinks he might actually get some use out of this one. It's far less intimidating. 

He looks at the toys he's laid out and feels overwhelmed. He doesn't know where to start - or if he even wants to use any of them. It's all a little new to him and he still can't quite get over the fact that all of these toys belong to Baekhyun. And Baekhyun uses them. On himself, and quite possibly on some of the other members. He's seen how intimate Baekhyun acts with Yixing and Sehun. He starts to wonder how many times they've used these on each other, but then he starts to _picture_ it and he quickly squashes that image down. He doesn't like the way it makes his groin and chest tighten. 

He fishes a small bottle of lube from the box before replacing the lid and setting it on the floor beside his bed. He leans back against his pillows and runs his hand down over his chest and his abs, dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers before dragging his hand back up. He draws his lower lip between his teeth as his thumb drags over his nipple. This is the time when Jongin would usually wrap his hand around his dick and get to work, but he has a few hours to himself and so he just takes a few minutes to touch himself - enjoying the soft drag of his fingertips over his skin, goosebumps breaking out over his arms. 

He concentrates on his collarbones, scraping gently with his fingernails. A flash of Baekhyun's fingers playing at the skin of his wrist and Jongin shakes his head to rid himself of the image. He doesn't want to be thinking about his bandmate at a time like this. 

His fingers travel lower toward his chest and he sucks his plump bottom lip into his mouth as his pinky grazes his nipple. He feels relaxed, just the beginnings of a tingle building under his skin. His dick is still mostly soft against his thigh but there's a heat growing deep in his gut as he circles his fingers around his nipples. 

It's been a while since Jongin has slept with anyone, but he thinks about how good it feels to have a warm, wet mouth around his nipple, and he imagines it as he flicks his finger over the hardened bud, squeezes it between his thumb and forefinger. He's not thinking of anyone in particular, just enjoying the sensation and how his dick stirs in his boxers. He'd almost forgotten how sensitive his nipples are and he squirms slightly, his mouth falling open as he tweaks his nipples with both hands. He brings one hand to his mouth, dipping his fingers inside, sucking on his first two fingers, dipping them beneath his tongue to wet them further, before dragging them down his sternum and over his nipple. His spit is cool on his heated skin and he lets out a soft moan. It's easier to imagine someone's mouth on him with his fingers wet like this and he sucks his fingers back into his mouth to coat them further. 

He pushes his head further back into his pillow and lets out a choked whimper, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth as he flicks the tip of a wet finger over his hard nipple. His dick is filling, growing inside his boxers as he pinches and twists the bud, his slick fingers heightening the sensations. He squeezes his eyes shut, sliding his free hand down his torso to palm himself through his boxers. 

The image of someone else teasing his cock to hardness while sucking on his chest creeps into his mind and when that image morphs into someone who looks an awful lot like Baekhyun, Jongin doesn't try to resist it this time, instead getting lost in it. He thinks about what it would feel like to sink his fingers into Baekhyun's silky hair as Baekhyun works his mouth over Jongin's chest; his wet, pink tongue laving over his nipples, sharp teeth nipping, just the right side of painful. He squeezes his dick through his boxers and pinches his nipple a little too hard. He sucks in a harsh breath, his hips lifting off the bed. 

He's mostly hard by now, and maybe he should feel a little bit ashamed that all it took was the image of Baekhyun to get him there, but he's already too lost in his fantasy to care. His body moves on autopilot. He hooks his thumb under his waistband, pushing his boxers down, lifting his hips and wriggling out of them before kicking them off the side of the bed, his fingers still working over his chest, teasing his nipples. He spreads his legs and drags his nails up his thigh and then back down. He's tempted to wrap his hand around his cock and jack himself until he comes, but he has a few hours to himself and he doesn't know when he'll get another chance like this. He wants to draw it out for as long as he can. 

He gently glides his fingertips over his inner thigh - just barely making contact with his skin - stopping just before he reaches his balls, and he traces them over his groin. He shivers. His cock is fully hard by now, curved up toward his belly and he traces his fingers over his abs, just around the perimeter of his dick, making sure not to brush it. He thinks vaguely of how sure he is that Baekhyun would be one to tease like this and he shivers as he imagines Baekhyun's breath in his ear, whispering _does that feel good? do you want me to touch you?._ It feels so real that Jongin whimpers a "please" into the empty room. Still, he doesn't touch himself yet - continues teasing himself with barely-there touches everywhere but where he really wants them. 

The hand that had been teasing his nipples slides down over his abs and joins his other hand, to tease his thighs. He spreads his legs wider, his hips squirming of their own accord. He digs his fingers into one thigh, imagines it's Baekhyun's teeth and lets out a soft cry. He's hard - _painfully_ so - and when he tentatively brushes the very tips of his fingers over his balls he has to choke back a moan. He knows he has the apartment to himself, but he's so used to having to be quiet, biting so hard into his lip that it turns white as he quickly jacks himself off in the shower. 

He doesn't have to worry about that today. He's got the place to himself and he's locked his bedroom door just in case. Baekhyun even agreed to text him should someone decide to come back to the apartment early. Baekhyun. He can't seem to stop thinking about him. He thinks of him as his fingers dip below his balls, grazing his hole. Thinks of how gorgeous Baekhyun's fingers are and how good they'd feel sliding inside of him, stretching him open. This time he doesn't do anything to suppress the moan that escapes his throat as he circles his rim with his pointer finger, the nails of his other hand digging into his thigh. 

He uses a little bit more pressure this time and his cock twitches. He feels hot. His cheeks burn and his whole body tingles with sexual energy. He wants _more_ , he wants to come. But he doesn't give in - continues to tease his hole, circling and pressing until he's panting. He uses more pressure and the tip of his finger presses in through his rim and he gasps. It's too dry for anything more, so he feels around in the blankets next to him for the bottle of lube as he pushes at his rim with his fingers. He finds the bottle right next to his hip and he uncaps it, squeezing some of it onto his fingers and spreading it around with his thumb. He reaches back down between his legs, pressing one coated finger to his rim and he hisses through his teeth at the cold substance against his heated, sensitive skin. He spreads the lube around his rim and slowly, gently, presses one finger inside. He only goes into the first knuckle, pausing to get used to the feeling. He's only tried this a few times and it's been a long time since the last time. It feels foreign, but there's an underlying twinge of pleasure and he presses in a little further. 

When he's in to the second knuckle, he bends his finger, pressing against the spongy walls inside of him and _god_ that feels better than he'd remembered. He slowly pulls his finger out, nearly all the way, before pressing in again, not stopping until his finger is fully sheathed inside of himself. He whines deep in his throat and runs his other hand up over his balls, lightly - just barely - tracing his fingers up the length of is dick. His body hums with pleasure, his fingers and toes tingling, and with his eyes closed like this it's so easy for him to imagine that it's Baekhyun's finger inside of him; Baekhyun's hand teasing his cock to the point it almost _hurts_. 

His fingers play at the head of his cock, dragging through the slit where it's leaking onto his belly. He feels like he could come in seconds if he were to wrap his hand around himself and start pumping, but he resists the urge, instead continuing to tease himself with feather-light touches, clenching around his finger as it wiggles inside of him. 

He starts to pump his finger slowly, running his other hand up his chest to play at his nipples again. The drag of his finger has the fire in his belly growing and his balls ache with so much unreleased tension. He vaguely remembers seeing some porno once where a guy made himself come without touching his dick once and he thinks maybe he'll try that himself, since he's got the time. 

He draws his finger slowly out of his ass, adding more lube and then pushing back in with two fingers. It's a lot more of a stretch but it feels so much better. He's so sensitive and when he bottoms out, his cock twitches again, smearing more precum on his belly. He runs a finger from his free hand through it and rubs it over his nipple, crying out. In his mind he sees Baekhyun lying next to him, his mouth latched to one of Jongin's nipples as he fingers him and he digs his head into his pillow, letting out a long, low moan. 

He twists and scissors his fingers, stretching himself open. He wants to try one of Baekhyun's dildos, wants to fill himself with it, imagining that it's Baekhyun himself filling him up so well. He's panting now, his chest heaving and his hips squirming as he speeds his thrusts, his fingers making an obscene squelching sound as he fucks himself open with them. 

He adds a third finger, taking it in slowly, but it's not long before he's thrusting so hard that his arm is starting to tire. He spreads his legs as wide as he can, trying to reach further inside himself. He feels so good, but it's not enough, _god_ he wants more. He's ready for more. 

He pulls his hand free, wiping it on the blanket that's bunched up near his leg, and reaches for the small flesh-colored dildo he'd set aside earlier. He uncaps the lube again and squeezes a generous amount over the head of it. He scoots up further on the bed, propping himself up on his elbow and lowers the dildo between his spread legs. 

He presses the tip against his hole, rubbing it around his rim to spread the lube and _god_ that's cold. He applies a bit of pressure and gasps at how big it feels. There's a moment when he wonders if he'll even be able to take it inside of him, but then the head slips easily past his rim and _fuck_. His head falls back and his mouth falls open and he shifts his hips slightly, taking a bit more of it's length inside. 

The stretch burns a little, but it's good, too - _really_ good - and Jongin can only imagine how much _better_ it would be if it was Baekhyun pushing inside of him, distracting him from the burn with filthy kisses and sweet words of encouragement. He whines at the thought of Baekhyun over him, his toned arms holding him up as he slowly pushes in. 

Jongin pushes the dildo in steadily but slowly, adjusting to the feeling of being so full. When he bottoms out he falls back against the pillows, sweat beading on his forehead. His cheeks are hot and he's got splotches of pink spreading across his chest and he thinks he must be such a sight right now. Hot and sweaty, his hair sticking to his forehead in sweaty clumps and his cock - swollen and angry red - untouched where it lays on his abdomen. 

He clenches experimentally around the dildo inside of him and oh _shit_ that's a new feeling. It feels so good, but it's very different kind of good - a pleasure that radiates throughout his entire body - and his cock jumps. 

He slowly pulls the dildo nearly all the way out before pressing back in, cautiously, but more quickly this time. He's starting to get used to being stretched open so wide and this time, when he pumps the dick inside of him there's no burn, no pain, just an overwhelming sensation of white hot pleasure that licks at his belly and radiates out toward his fingers and toes. He absently plays with his nipples as he uses his other hand to fuck himself with the dildo, watching with amazement as his cock twitches with nearly every thrust. 

With one particularly hard thrust, Jongin hits a spot inside of him that makes sparks explode in his vision and his back arches off the bed as he grinds down further onto the dildo. "Fuck," he gasps, trying to find that spot again, but at this angle it's hard. 

He flips himself over so he's on his knees, his upper body resting on one forearm, and he reaches behind himself to thrust the dildo back inside of him. _There_. That's it. He moans, uninhibited and his head lulls forward, hanging limply as he fucks himself over and over. It feels _impossibly_ good, the head of the silicon cock slamming into that spot repeatedly, sending tingling warmth through his veins and shooting up his cock. He's moaning with every thrust and god it feels so good, he thinks he might actually be able to come like this. He spreads his legs wider, lifting upright so he's just on his knees, holding the headboard for leverage as he fucks himself down onto the delicious girth holding him open. 

He bounces, meeting his own thrusts halfway. His arm is burning, tired from the repeated motion of fucking himself open, but he can't stop now. He swivels his hips, throwing his head back and letting out a too-loud moan. He pictures Baekhyun beneath him, slim hands on Jongin's hips, helping him bounce as he thrusts up into him, spreading Jongin's cheeks to fuck into him more deeply. 

Jongin's whole body is tingling, his thighs and arm burning from exertion, and there's intense fire boiling low in his belly. His cock aches where it bounces and slaps against his stomach. He tightens his grip on the headboard to keep himself from wrapping his fingers around his cock and jerking himself off. He so badly wants to come untouched. 

The fire in his gut keeps building, growing more intense until suddenly there's this sensation, almost like he's about to piss himself - and for a second he thinks he actually might - but then he's coming, white ropes shooting from his cock and landing on his pillow and _fuck_. A moan rumbles low in his chest and forces it's way out through his open mouth and he fucks himself through it. It's a different kind of pleasure, it just keeps building and building, throbbing through him, but there's no peak. He keeps pumping the dildo, aiming right for his prostate with each thrust, and he shouts as another thick rope of come hits his headboard. He's never felt anything like this before, and he keeps expecting the pleasure to peak, but it just keeps building and he just keeps coming. His thighs are shaking and his chest is heaving, his mouth dry. His arm is on fire. He thinks that he could pass out from the pleasure of it all. 

He really does think that he could come all day if he keeps this up, but he's exhausted. He doesn't think he can stay upright for very much longer, so he gingerly lifts himself up off the dildo, wincing and jerking when it slides out completely, and he collapses onto his side, being sure to miss the wet spot on his pillow. 

He lies there, his chest heaving, and runs his hand over his chest. He's not ready to let go of his fantasy just yet, still caught up in the lusty haze of his orgasm and he lets his mind wander to what Baekhyun might be like after sex. He'd kiss Jongin's face and neck and shoulder, caressing his sweaty chest and side and stomach. Jongin sighs dreamily at the thought. And he'd probably comment on the fact that Jongin is still hard - which he definitely is. And then he'd wrap his hand around Jongin's cock and pump him slowly. 

Jongin does just that, imagining it as Baekhyun. He's amazed at how good it feels to finally touch himself after denying it for so long. He moans, his voice soft and hoarse, as he drags his fingertips up his length, squeezing gently just below the crown. He's so sensitive, but not overly so. He tightens his grip, dragging his hand slowly up his length then rubbing it over the head. He wasn't expecting to want to get off again, but his cock is clearly up for it, if the way it throbs and swells in his hand is any indication. 

He spreads his legs again and his knee bumps something. He looks down and sees the fleshlight and thinks this would be as good a time as any to try it out. He roots through the blankets again until he finds the lube that he'd discarded. He squeezes it directly onto his dick, squeaking with surprise at how cold it is. 

He spreads the lube over the head of his cock with his palm before stroking himself a few times from base to tip. His teeth dig into his lower lip as he pumps. Everything feels so sensitive, like his nerve endings are on fire. He picks up the fleshlight, lining the head of his cock up with the opening before sliding it down. As soon as his cockhead slides in through the opening his eyes roll back into his head and he lets out a broken whimper. He always swore that no toy, no matter how "realistic" could ever replace a real, wet, warm, human mouth or vagina, but _god_ this comes close. 

He slides it down all the way to the base of his cock and back up and off to squeeze a bit more lube on his dick. When he slides it back over his dick again it's slicker and the slide is so much better, _wetter_. The sides of the toy squeeze against his shaft and it's so tight he doesn't see himself lasting very long. He pumps slowly, and it's so easy to imagine a wet, warm, mouth on his cock. And of course his mind conjures the image of Baekhyun, his pink, wet lips stretched around the base of Jongin's cock as he sucks and Jongin moans at the image. What a beautiful image it is. He imagines sliding his fingers into Baekhyun's hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling lightly. He thinks that maybe Baekhyun would retaliate by lubing up a finger and slipping it inside of Jongin's ass and that gives Jongin another idea. 

He sits up, letting the toy sit snuggly on his cock while he looks for the little blue egg-shaped vibrator he'd found earlier. He scrambles around for it, hoping he hadn't accidentally knocked it off the bed and onto the mess on the floor, when he finds it under the pillow. He's never used one of these before, obviously. He's never even seen one before aside from the few animated ones he'd seen in those few hentai he had watched as a curious teenager, but he thinks it's pretty self-explanatory. 

He uncaps the bottle of lube again, briefly thinking how he's going to need to buy a replacement bottle for Baekhyun with how much he's used today, and squeezes some onto the vibrator. He lies back down, spreading his legs and pressing the vibrator against his hole. He jerks and hisses, he's still puffy and sensitive from the thorough dildo fucking, but it doesn't hurt. He presses gently and he's amazed at how easily the small toy is sucked inside of him. He clenches around it experimentally, wiggling his hips and he sighs as the toy works itself in deeper. 

He tugs on the cord, pulling the small box attached to the end of it toward him. He flips the power switch and presses one of the buttons. The vibrator begins to buzz wildly inside of him and _ohfuckshitdamn_. He quickly switches it off again, panting. That was a _lot_. He studies the little remote. Next to the switch are three buttons _low_ , _medium_ , and _high_. He'd accidentally switched on the high setting. He presses the _low_ button and it buzzes softly. That he can handle. 

He starts pumping the toy on his dick again and with the addition of the toy buzzing inside of him he feels like he might come apart. His walls are still so sensitive and as he clenches around the vibrator his cock throbs inside the fleshlight. The buzzing isn't too intense, just enough to stimulate his prostate and before long that deep fire is building in his belly again. He thrusts up into the soft, squeezing toy as he pumps with his hand and it doesn't take long until he's a moaning, panting, writhing mess. He thinks of Baekhyun's mouth on him, bobbing on his length as he fucks him with a vibrator and it's enough to pull a moan of Baekhyun's name from his throat. He wonders what Baekhyun would do if Jongin asked him for it. 

He can tell he's about to come again, the friction on his cock is too good after so long a wait, so he slows down, wanting to drag his fantasy out as long as he possibly can. "Baekhyun," he whispers, as he sucks a finger into his mouth to wet it, then drags it over his nipple. A fresh, sharp, wave of arousal shoots straight to his groin and his hips buck, pressing the vibrator directly into his prostate. His back arches off the bed and he holds it there, his hips squirming, and he reaches for the remote again, switching it to the next highest setting. 

His moan is loud and hoarse and breaks off into a whimper at the end and he starts to pump his cock harder and faster. He moans with every breath and he knows he sounds a wreck, his voice cracking and breaking and he can tell he's about to shoot inside the toy. He pulls it off and wraps his fingers in a tight ring against the base of his cock, squeezing so hard it borders on painful, fighting the urge to come, which proves very difficult with the vibrator buzzing directly against his prostate. His cock pulses and throbs, swollen, an angry purple-red, and he moans weakly, his thighs shaking. He switches the vibrator off, his chest heaving. 

Once the urge to come tapers off he slowly slips the fleshlight over his cock again, sucking a harsh breath through his teeth at how sensitive he is. He briefly thinks about how sore he's going to be tomorrow, but he doesn't care. He feels too good to stop. He pumps his cock a few more slow times before switching the vibrator back on it's lowest setting. 

It takes about half the time for him to bring himself to the edge again and he takes it a little further this time, waiting until he's sure he's about to tumble head first over the edge, before yanking the toy off his dick and gripping the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. He keeps the vibrator switched on this time, though, cranked up to the second highest setting and his moan is broken and hoarse as a large wave of pleasure builds between his legs and he tightens his grip on the base of his cock as the wave crests and crashes over him, his thighs trembling and vision going white. He's heard about this - a dry orgasm - and he feels like jelly when he comes down from it, but he doesn't feel sated, and he whines in frustration. 

He slips the fleshlight back down over his cock and fucks into it hard and fast, moaning uninhibited. He thinks about Baekhyun, about holding Baekhyun's hips in place as he fucks up into his tight, warm, ass. Thinks about pulling him down for a filthy, messy kiss as he fucks him until they both come and that thought has him tumbling toward release. He switches the vibrator to its highest setting and pumps his cock vigorously. He pulls the toy from his cock just before he comes with a shout of Baekhyun's name. 

It takes him over completely, his body jerks and seizes, his hips and back arching off the bed so that all that's left touching the mattress are his feet and his shoulders. He sobs with it, squeezing his eyes shut as cum spills onto his chest and stomach. The vibrator buzzes crazily inside of him and he squeezes around it, shuddering and shaking as his cock jerks with each spurt of cum. 

He collapses back onto the bed, trembling and exhausted. He scrambles to shut off the vibrator, the buzzing threatening to shake him apart, and sighs when the buzzing stops. He tugs on the cord, and whimpers as he slowly pulls the toy out, wincing when it finally pops free. He gently runs his fingers over the underside of his cock and jerks at how sensitive he is, but it still feels so _so_ good, and he thinks if he didn't feel so exhausted he could probably go another round. Instead he just encircles his cock with his fist and squeezes lightly, squeezing out the last of his cum to dribble down onto his stomach. 

He knows he's going to have to get up and clean himself and his bed. He has to clean all of Baekhyun's toys and put them all away, but that's going to have to wait until he can move his limbs again. He doesn't know what time it is. Doesn't even know where his phone and he laughs at the thought that even if Baekhyun had sent him a warning text, he was so lost in himself that he wouldn't have even heard his phone. He thinks it's even quite possible that everyone is already home and they all just heard him come with a scream of Baekhyun's name, but he doesn't care. He can feel himself slipping into sleep. He reaches behind him and grabs a corner of the blanket and wraps it around himself. He just needs to rest a minute. He'll clean up later. 



"Jongin-ie." There's a soft voice and soft fingers brushing over his forehead. "Jongin-ah." 

Jongin blinks his eyes open and smiles when he sees Baekhyun seated on the edge of his bed. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist and rests his head on Baekhyun's thigh. "My Baekhyunnie hyung." Jongin thinks he's only about 1/4 awake, his limbs feel so heavy and his body and mind are so tired. All he knows is Baekhyun is in his room and he is happy. 

Baekhyun cards a hand through Jongin's hair. "It looks like you had fun." He giggles. 

_looks like you had fun._ Jongin's eyes snap open and he sits up. "How'd you... I locked the door." 

Baekhyun grins at him. "I picked the lock." 

Jongin merely blinks back at him. He can feel the color rushing into his cheeks. 

"You didn't answer my text so I was afraid you'd maybe fallen asleep without cleaning up." He gestures with his chin next to Jongin. The toys and half-used bottle of lube are still on the bed beside him. "Looks like I was right." 

"Oh god." Jongin buries his face in his hands. 

"I thought I'd come home early and help you clean up before someone else found you like this." He feels embarrassed at being quite literally caught with his pants down, but surprisingly he feels no shame in having gotten off to the thought of Baekhyun. Having Baekhyun here now only makes Jongin's desire bloom in his chest. 

"Thanks." He ventures a glance at Baekhyun. His smile is warm and lovely and Jongin feels a weird little pressure on his heart. 

"I see you made good use of my little box of toys." He laughs and Jongin wants to throw his arms around Baekhyun and kiss him senseless. 

He settles for a sheepish "Uh, yeah." 

"You smell like sex." Baekhyun wrinkles his nose and playfully shoves at Jongin's shoulder. "Why don't you hop in the shower and I'll clean this up. The others won't be home for another hour or so." He gathers the toys from the bed and Jongin squeaks. 

"Those were up my ass!" he says before he can stop himself. 

"I figured as much," Baekhyun laughs, completely unfazed. Jongin guesses this isn't his first time cleaning his toys after someone else used them. 

"Baekhyun?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Do you use these on the others?" His cheeks burn the second the question is out of his mouth. 

"I have before, yeah, but it's not a regular thing." 

"You have?" 

Baekhyun gives him a funny smile. "Yeah, is that okay?" 

"Yeah I was just curious." Jongin looks down at the comforter. 

"Jonginnie, do you want us to play with these together?" 

Jongin's head snaps up, his mouth dropping open. "What?" 

"All you have to do is ask. I can tell by your blush and your goldfish mouth that's exactly what you were thinking about." He pokes Jongin's cheek affectionately. 

"So you would? Have sex with me?" His stomach swoops. 

"Of course." He looks down. "Have you seen yourself naked?" A mischievous grin spreads across his face. 

"Fuck." Jongin blushes deeper. 

"Now go take a shower." He smacks the side of Jongin's ass. "Maybe if you're lucky I'll join you in a minute." 

Jongin grins at him and gets out of bed, grabbing a towel on his way to the bathroom. Just as he reaches the bathroom, he hears Baekhyun call from his bedroom, "Is that cum on your headboard?"  
  
  



End file.
